


Forceful words

by Ischa



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: Have a porny short. In which Jason dominates Dick on Bruce's leather sofa.Jason knew that Dick wanted to touch himself but waited for Jason to give him permission to do it.“Only if you are a very good boy” Jason said letting his hand trail down over the front of Dick’s pants. Dick bucked up into it groaning around his mouthful of Jason’s cock.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 148





	Forceful words

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a while since I posted some random porn, but here we are again. Please enjoy!

Jason pushed Dick onto the expensive red leather sofa. Dick, as always, fell gracefully. The leather creaked just slightly under his weight. Dick’s head was resting on it, his hips and legs dangling over the arm. Jason knew that the leather felt very soft, because he's been on it ass naked a time or two himself.  
He looked up at Jason as Jason stepped closer. It was really the perfect position for someone so bendy. When Jason straddled him - the sofa was wide enough- his cock would be nudging Dick’s pretty, pretty lips. 

“Jason?” Dick asked, the playful laughter leaving his eyes to be replaced by something that wasn’t just yet burning desire but would be soon. 

“You’re gonna suck my cock,” Jason said not making it a question. Sometimes Dick liked to be told what to do. Any of them really. Fucking Batman. Jason thought only mildly irritated. 

“Will I?” Dick asked making to sit up. 

Jason pushed him down again with one hand to Dick’s chest. “Yes. You will love it too. You can jerk yourself off while you worship my cock when you do it really well."  
Dick shivered under Jason’s palm. Fuck but he loved it when Dick let him order him around. It was mostly an empty threat anyway because Dick was a really good cocksucker. 

"Jason. Bruce is home and Tim-”

It was a flimsy excuse at best, Jason thought because the manor was fucking huge and there was basically no chance that someone would stumble upon them here. Jason knew that Dick knew it too.  
“You can pretend that little freak is watching from the shadows. I know it makes you so damn hard,” Jason cut in, leaning down to brush a kiss against Dick’s perfect lips. It was a slow drag over Dick's mouth that left Jason wanting to devour him, but he had a plan, so he sat up again, leaving Dick with pupils wide blown as Jay stepped out of his pans, boots and underwear looking at Dick, who was watching him strip.  
He wasn’t going to take off his shirt or jacket for this: it wasn’t required.  
He was getting hard just thinking about that delicious drag of his cock against Dick’s wet lips. He got on the couch. His knees sinking into the butter-soft leather on either side of Dick’s torso. Dick was staring at him. Eyes darting between Jason’s cock and his face. 

“Jay-”

“No talking Bigwing. I’m going to do the talking and you’re going to put your mouth to better use. You understand?”  
  
“Yes” Dick said. 

Jason’s eyes narrowed. “I said no talking. Let’s try this again. You understand?” 

Dick nodded, biting his lips.  
Jason’s cock twitched at the sight as Dick no doubt knew it would. Little shit, Jason thought fondly. Fuck, but he really had it bad for Dick and he knew that Dick knew it too. 

“There, that’s better. That’s a good boy.” 

Dick gave him a look. He didn’t like to be called a good boy. But he would play along for this. For Jason. Jason nearly kissed the living hell out of him for that. Dick was a gorgeous sight on any given day but lying like this: the arm of the couch lifting his hips up exposing his hard cock he was something else. His back forming that perfect arch and his face at level with Jason’s waiting cock… Jason wanted to take pictures of that or possibly a video he could jerk off to any time he wanted.  
He filed that thought away for later use and grabbed his cock instead, pushing it flat against Dick’s closed mouth. He let it rest there. Enjoying how it twitched every time Dick in or exhaled. Warm and bit dry. The lust in Dick’s eyes swallowed nearly all the blue of his eyes.  
He knew that Dick wanted to move or at least say something. But he didn’t and it turned Jason on even more. 

“Go on. Grab it gently. Kiss it. Lick it. Make me feel how hard you ache for it to fill your mouth” Jason instructed. 

Dick groaned. It sent shivers down Jason’s spine and then Dick curled his fingers around Jason’s cock to keep it in place as he pressed a kiss to the underside and then up towards the head until he could lick Jason’s cock for real. He kept at it it: lips and tongue working Jason’s cock with devotion and attention to detail. He was seeking out all the small spots and pressure points that were making Jason unbelievingly harder.  
Jason let out a long moan when Dick pressed his as lips hard as he could against his slit. 

“Little cheat.” Jason said. “But I guess you earned it to feel it thick and hot and so hard. Dicki. So hard on your tongue.”

Dick groaned again. But still didn’t open his mouth.  
Jason took a moment to just look at him. He was a desperate mess. His lips shiny from Jason’s precome and his own saliva. 

“Open up wide. That’s it,” Jason said gently and Dick finally opened his mouth and sucked him in. Jason kept his thrusts shallow at first even if he knew that Dick could take him all the way down. Dick’s fingers tightened around his cock just a fraction. Jason chose not to comment on it. He glanced behind him to see Dick’s cock straining against the zipper of his pants. His free hand was clenched to a fist at his side.  
Jason knew that Dick wanted to touch himself but waited for Jason to give him permission to do it. 

“Only if you are a very good boy,” Jason said letting his hand trail down over the front of Dick’s pants. Dick bucked up into it groaning around his mouthful of Jason’s cock. Jason nearly lost it then. He stilled his hips and took a breath. “No cheating anymore. This isn’t over when I come down your throat Dicki, it's over when I feel like you’ve given me your best. You understand?”

Dick swallowed and nodded slightly. 

“Good. You do deserve a reward for making it good for me so far. Keeping me hard in that hot wet mouth of yours,” Jason continued, dragging Dick’s zipper down and opening his pants to expose the wet spot on his boxers to the air. Dick’s legs splayed on their own accord. “Now take my cock deeper and suck hard and maybe I will pull it out for you. Watch your cock droll all over itself. Would you like that? Or would you rather have Drake here? Sitting in that chair looking at you taking cock so prettily. Making a mess out of yourself and Bruce’s expensive couch?”

Dick keened at that. Sucking Jason hard and taking him further down his throat. Jason had to face him again. Had to see the lust. Need. Desperation in Dick's eyes. But Dick’s eyes were closed. He was lost to his own fantasy and pleasure. 

“Open your eyes. I want you to watch my cock disappear inside you,” Jason demanded. 

Dick’s eyes snapped open and he glared at Jason for a second. “Are you giving me attitude? For that alone I’m gonna come against your closed lips and make you lick my cock clean afterward.” 

Dick’s hips snapped forward at that violently and they didn’t stop moving as he sucked and licked Jason’s cock. Dick was really into it and getting off on Jason bossing him around.  
Jason knew Dick was close. Very close even and wondered if he could make Dick come like this: only with his cock down Dick’s throat. His words in Dick’s ear and the tease of the wet cotton boxers against Dick’s swollen cock.  
He sure as hell could try. 

“That’s it. What would Drake think of you if he saw you like this? Wanting, needing. Desperately pumping your hips. Waiting for my permission to touch yourself? I bet it would get that little freak hard in seconds. He would be stroking his cock to the rhythm of your hips. Did you know he’s likes to top?” Jason whispered. Dick was sucking harder. Drooling and trying to keep his eyes open. Moaning constantly around Jason’s cock. If Dick kept that up Jason would come down his throat violently. Soon. “He’d fuck you good, Dick. Just the way you love it because he knows how you love it. Has watched you. Cataloged your expressions. Desires. Kinks- shit!” Jason hissed as Dick swallowed him all the way down. His throat massaging Jason’s cock with every breath. He enjoyed it for a few moments until he couldn’t keep his orgasm at bay much longer then he pulled out before he came down Dick's throat. Dick made a noise like a wounded animal throwing his head back against the soft couch. 

“Press your lips together” Jason ordered harshly and as Dick did he pressed the tip of his swollen, glistening cock against them. Rubbed himself to orgasm against Dick’s mouth in seconds. Watched it spill all over Dick’s lips and chin. Down his neck.  
“Beautiful fucking mess,” Jason said. “Isn’t he Tim?” At that Dick shuddered violently, his eyes closing tightly, his body locking down in a powerful orgasm. Dick was such a fucking exhibitionist, Jason thought, fondly. Maybe next time he should arrange a little something for Dick.  
He was pretty sure that Tim would agree to it in a heartbeat.


End file.
